


Ako and Lisa bake a cake

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: And flirt while doing it
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ako and Lisa bake a cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just feel like writing AkoLisa, you know?

“Have you measured the cacao, Ako?”

“Yes! A great wealth of high-quality medicinal bean lies before me… Kukuku, this cake shall be blessed with the dark powers of… of the, um…”

“Abyss?”

“Yeah! It shall be blessed with the dark powers of the abyss!”

Lisa and Ako were having a date at Lisa’s house. Naturally, some baking was involved. Today’s project was making ‘The Sinfullest Chocolatiest Chocolate Cake of Devilishly Tempting Sweetness That Has Even Been.’

It wasn’t a task to be undertaken lightly. The couple had spent quite a while sourcing ingredients. Cacao powder, cacao nibs, and many bars of chocolate to melt down… it was a little pricy, but hopefully worth it.

“Alright Ako, could you put the cacao in the batter and start mixing with those strong drummer muscles of yours? I’ll get started on the ganache.”

“Of course, Lisa-nee.”

Lisa’s house wasn’t the biggest, and neither was the kitchen, but the couple didn’t mind that. This was a date after all, so Ako and Lisa enjoyed each other’s accidental touches as they worked.

Lisa’s cheek getting licked felt anything but accidental, though.

“You know, Ako, if you distract me like that, this cake might not turn out as well as you want. Less devilishly sweet and more devilishly burnt.”

“You had chocolate on your cheek, Lisa-nee. I was just helping you clean up. It was delicious, by the way.”

“That’s good. It means that the cake will be delicious, too.”

The two of them continued mixing and flirting, until it was time to pour the batter into molds and then bake. Lisa set the timer, then sat down next to her girlfriend and gave her a hug.

“Hey Lisa-nee, want to have a sinfully pleasurable make out session while we wait for our sinfully delicious cake?”

“Remember how distracted we got the last time we tried that?”

“…Oh yeah. Cleaning the oven wasn’t fun at all. But that makes waiting super agonizing, since I have to wait for the cake _and_ your love.”

“Well, we need to figure out something to get your mind off of it. But not _too_ off of it… Hey Ako, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but even though we’re dating, you still call me ‘Lisa-nee.’ Isn’t that a bit strange? I mean, you don’t think of Tomoe in a romantic way, right?”

“Of course not! But onee-chan is my real onee-chan. You have the same caring onee-chan-like kindness, but since you’re not my actual onee-chan, it’s totally okay to think of you as a hot, sexy, onee-chan type character.”

“…I didn’t understand that at all.”

“Um… well, you can be assured that in at leat one game I played, there was a lesbian couple where the kouhai called their senpai ‘onee-chan.’ That means it’s perfectly socially acceptable, maybe.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Maybe I should give you a nickname, too.”

“Ooh. You should make sure it properly shows off my abyssal powers. Like ‘Abyss Queen,’ or something.”

“I was thinking something more like, ‘Cute and Pretty Princess.’”

“Don’t tease me, Lisa-nee!”

“Alright, alright. Well, what’s a cute create of darkness, then? Should I call you my baby-bat? Wait, that sounds pretty weird. And bat-baby is even worse.”

“I’ll look up a list of underworld creatures… Which do you think is cuter, a Hyrda or a Cerberus?”

“A one-headed Ako is enough of a handful. A multiheaded you might be just a bit too much.”

“But I’d be able to give you multiple kisses at once!”

“That would be pretty nice, but just one of your kisses makes me really happy already.”

“I love you, Lisa-nee.”

Ako couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend, who couldn’t help but kiss back. Once again, they nearly forgot about the cake they were baking, but the extra loud timer Lisa had bought did it’s duty and got their attention.

The couple took the cake out of the oven, and Lisa brought out a bowl of chocolate ganache. There was still some assembling and cooling to be done, but it didn’t take very long.

From the outside, it wasn’t particularly impressive. It seemed to be just a usual, three tier, ganache covered chocolate cake. The inside was a different story. Each layer of chocolate cake was actually a lava cake, with a core of sweet and molten chocolate ready to burst out. In between each layer was extra ganache. And even the batter had been turned extra-chocolatey with the addition of chocolate chips, cacao nibs, _and_ chocolate chunks. It was a cake that could only have been dreamt up by a mad genius like Ako, and turned into reality by an expert baker like Lisa (or so the drummer had said, anyway.)

And now, it was finally time to eat it.

“Here Lisa-nee. You should have the first bite,” Ako said, holding out a spoon with what was 99% chocolate and 1% cake.

“You were looking forward to this all day but you’re giving me the first bite? Could it be that you don’t accept my cooking skills?” Lisa asked jokingly, accepting the offered morsel.

It didn’t stay in Lisa’s mouth for long. Ako’s lips were locked to the bassist’s and her tongue stole back the cake she had just given.

“Ako! What was that? Maybe I should call you baby bird since you need me to chew your food.”

“It’s not like that. See, your baking is amazing because it has the all-important secret ingredient of your love. So I decided I wanted my cake with extra love.”

“I’m pretty sure all you got was extra saliva. How was it?”

“Really good! It’s the best cake I’ve ever had, as if it contains a pocket dimension filled with chocolate. And don’t worry, Lisa-nee, you saliva was tasty, too.”

“Alright, Ako. You owe me a bite, though.”

“Then this time I’ll be the mommy bird.”

Ako and Lisa enjoyed their cake and each other until their stomachs and hearts were full.


End file.
